Só entre garotas
by Bakyo
Summary: Amar ou ser amada? Segurança ou risco? Compreensão ou ilusão? Cara ou coroa! Droga! Ravena nunca pensou que o amor fosse tão complicado e por mais que ele deixe as pessoas idiotas ele é inevitável.Ps: relação entre garotas.
1. Chapter 1

Bom, eu de novo aqui, depois de comer sorvete e dormir por horas resolvi escrever. Espero que o sabor de morango me ajude. Enfim Teen Titans não me pertence!E nem as imagens usadas na história.

Como sempre, espero que quem ler goste e se gostar, por favor, avise-me assim postarei o resto.

Esquema : Falas entre traços e pensamentos entre aspas.

**Só entre garotas**

Jinx era uma conhecida inimiga dos titans, mas ela não era má , somente entrou no caminho errado. Porém no momento ela resolveu passar para o time dos mocinhos e tudo graças ao Kidflash.

Sempre andara por aí sozinha e a conselho do ruivinho resolveu experimentar trabalhar em equipe e até morar com outros titans.

E lá estava ela, muito bem por sinal e quem diria? Se dando bem com sua arquirival.

Ambas estavam no quarto da menina de cabelo rosa.

-Hahahahha , mas você estava muito engraçada com aquele vestido amarelo - a ex-vilã lembrava dos dias de maldade com humor.

-Ah, não enche , eu estava enfeitiçada - Ravena levantou da cadeira - E olha pro seu cabelo, é pior que qualquer roupa.

-Ei! - olhou zangada para a outra que encarou brava de volta.

Sua estadia ia ser temporária mas ela se deu muito bem com os heróis apesar das intrigas no começo.

-Hahahahh - riram desfazendo-se das caras feias.

No começo seus sorrisos eram sinceros, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram os sorrisos se tornaram o meio para esconder a vergonha.

Ficaram sem graça.

-Bom, eu preciso ir - a titã veterana estranhou se dar bem com a novata mas com o tempo nem se importou mais.

-Okay - viu a companheira se retirando , buscando forças do além conseguiu pronunciar as palavras entaladas em sua garganta - Quer sair comigo hoje à noite?

Ravena parou com a porta meio aberta , ficou pensativa imaginando se não tinha ouvido coisas.

O silêncio e mudez a deixaram apreensiva , cultivara um relacionamento forte com a feiticeira , ainda mais depois que Kidflash a dispensara. Por causa disso pensou em voltar a ser vilã mas foi convencida de que não virou heroína por amor a ele e sim por ela muitas coisas graças a de cabelos roxos e a loira que a entendiam como ninguém.

-Er...- deu sinal de vida -...pra onde? - ainda estava de costas para a novata.

Sorriso crescente - Que tal o cinema?

-Tá, então...até mais tarde - saiu do quarto.

Quando a porta fechou a menina se jogou na cama, abraçou a almofada e deu gritinhos de alegria _" Eu não acredito q ela aceitou! " _

Nunca se imaginaria agindo assim, ela que era tão fria e sarcástica como Ravena, mas no momento ela nem ligava.

Enquanto isso a menor andava sem rumo pelos corredores_ " Isso é um encontro?" _engoliu seco _" Eu tenho um encontro?! Mas o que que eu devo fazer?" _

-Amiga Ravena!

-Ah! - deu um pulo - Estelar, não apareça assim do nada.

-Oh, desculpe - pausa - Mas que bom encontrá-la, estava a sua procura, gostaria de ir ao shopping comigo? Poderíamos ir naquela loja gótica que gosta tanto e até---

-Não vai dar.

O sorriso da ruiva foi sumindo gradativamente - Por quê?

Não gostava de ver a amiga triste, mas ela não desmarcaria seu encontro , certo? Bom, pela mais alta ela o faria ,mas enfim, precisava esquecê-la - Eu tenho compromisso mas se quiser podemos ir outro dia.

-Hum, podemos ir quando amiga tiver tempo, eu gostaria de comprar um presente para Robin - segurou as mãos brancas - Ah, no final deste mês faz um ano que estamos juntos! Isso não é maravilhoso? - seus olhinhos cintilavam.

-Se você diz - puxou suas mãos de volta calmamente sem demonstrar raiva e nem explodir, era sempre assim, quando saía com a ruiva era para comprar algo para Robin ou para falar dele ou para ir atrás dele e os outros. Aquilo estava a cansando.

E por mais que isso a irritasse ela não conseguia sentir um pingo de ódio pela tamaraniana_ " Amor deixa as pessoas burras " _- Já sabe o que comprar? _" E infelizmente é inevitável ". _

Penou para controlar as emoções perturbadas causadas pela paixão que sentia pela ruiva e depois de entender e aceitar que não era hétero e que nunca seria correspondida, ela conseguiu se acalmar, ou pelo menos fingir que estava calma.

-Não sei - ficou pensativa ,mas não era bem com presente que ela estava preocupada - Se me permite a pergunta, que compromisso é esse?

Arqueou a sobrancelha ,logo em seguida ficou séria, não poderia contar a Estelar que tinha um encontro com uma mulher - É segredo.

-Mas--- viu a outra dando as costas e sumir de vista. Ficou emburrada.

Entrou no quarto e foi alimentar o bichinho de estimação - Que compromisso será esse? - segurava a larvinha rósea amarelada no colo esperando alguma resposta.

-Uh?

-Hum, não creio que o meu pequeno Silkie saiba - beijou a coisa fofa e nojenta.

Suspirou, há tempos não saía com a menor e sentia saudades, com ela podia conversar de tudo e sentia-se bem perto dela mesmo quando não falavam nada.

Claro que gostava de sair com os outros amigos, mas não entendia por que sair somente com a feiticeira era mais... confortante.

Não se preocupava em achar sentido para isso também, sabia que sentia um carinho especial por ela e tinha quase certeza que era recíproco.

Enfim, só por que não sairia com a menor não quer dizer que ficaria enfurnada em casa, quem sabe Robin tinha desencanado um pouco de pesquisar sobre Slade e agora pudesse dar a atenção que ela merecia.

Mais de noite...

-Qual filme quer assistir? - Jinx olhava para os cartazes na parede, nenhum parecia interessante, mas, na verdade, para o seu plano não importava qual filme elas iam assistir.

-Esse de terror - Ravena apontou.

-Então vamos - segurou a mão da outra e foi em direção a bilheteria.

A feiticeira estranhou mas deixou-se levar, afinal não estava acostumada com aproximações mas sabia que ,talvez, naquela noite ela experimentaria uma aproximação maior.

Enquanto isso...

Robin não aguentava mais ver animaizinhos falantes com vozes finas - Ahhh ,Estelar, eu não quero assistir esses filmes infantis, que tal fazermos outra coisa?

-Mas eles são tão engraçados ,além disso são educativos - argumentava.

-Mas... - nunca conseguia escapar, mas tentava - ei, aquelas não são Ravena e Jinx?

-An? - olhou e a primeira coisa que reparou foi as amigas andavam de mãos dadas.

-Vamos acompanha-las - o líder era esperto, sabia que as duas com certeza iam assistir a um filme medonho, melhor isso que um de criança. Mas quando tentou alcança-las foi impedido - Estelar? - sua mão era segurada e por mais que tentasse puxar a namorada essa não se mexia.

_" Ela...o compromisso era com a Jinx? "_ semicerrou os olhos "_ E por que elas estão de mãos dadas? Ravena nunca andou de mãos dadas comigo " _

-Vamos perde-las de vista, vem - tentava puxar mas a ruiva não movia um centímetro.

-Desejo ir para casa - falou num tom frio.

-...tá tudo bem?

-Sim - deu meia volta e foi andando dando passos pesados.

-Ei , espera, a saída é pra lá - apontava enquanto era arrastado para o outro lado.

10 minutos depois.

-Tá vazio hoje - Jinx notou várias cadeiras disponíveis enquanto subia as escadas do cinema equilibrando o pote de pipoca com o dedo.

-Isso é bom, não gosto quando fica cheio - segurava o copão de um litro com chá gelado.

E continuaram a conversar até as luzes apagarem, estavam sentadas na última fileira bem ao centro, fizeram isso pois assim teriam melhor visão do filme...ou será que o fizeram porque as pouca pessoas ali teriam pouca visão delas?

30 minutos depois.

Ambas olhavam fixamente para tela e realmente prestavam atenção na história. Foi então que Ravena ficou com sede ,o copão estava entre as duas com dois canudinhos, ainda concentrada na tela ela foi beber o chá ,mas não foi a única.

As duas ao sentirem a bochecha da outra afastaram-se, apesar da vergonha encararam-se e riram um pouco.

Quem poderia imaginar que as duas figuras agiriam assim? Gaaaaaaaaaaay!

Voltaram seus olhares para a tela mas os pensamentos estavam looooonge.

Jinx discretamente olhava para outra de esguelha, respirou fundo, soltou o ar e lentamente, com muito cuidado , repousou a mão na perna de Ravena.

Esta ficou tensa ao sentir a mão gélida tocar sua pele , com receio fitou a titã novata.

A ex-vilã olhava para frente - Er...pegar na mão no escuro do cinema é muito clichê - encarou os violetas - não acha?

Deu um pequeno sorriso - Bom - tirou o copão dali e levantou o braço da cadeira - ia funcionar de qualquer jeito.

Foi a vez da outra sorrir , era sinal verde! Mas que dia de sorte.

Sem pressa as duas foram se aproximando , um par de mãos se seguravam, os narizes já se tocavam e as cabeças inclinavam...faltava pouco para seus lábios se encontrarem.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes - a feiticeira confessou num sussurro.

Sorriu mais ainda - Não se preocupe, eu te ensino - aniquilou a distância entre elas.

As bocas se tocaram e calmamente moviam-se , Ravena não sabia o que fazer mas não parecia tão díficil....bom, até sentir língua da outra tocar seus lábios e pedir passagem.

Afastou-se - Er...desculpe - ficou vermelha , sentiu-se estranhamente curiosa com o contato mas temeu em perder o controle das emoções.

-Rae...- segurou o rosto pálido com as duas mãos - ...confie em mim - os olhos rosas penetraram na alma da de capa - confie em vc.

Depois de um longo tempo se encarando voltaram a se beijar e agora Ravena permitiu-se sentir, ser tocada mais intimamente, aproveitar o momento.

E o clima foi esquentando, coisas novas e divertidas geralmente são exploradas com entusiasmo e , neste caso , com mãos bobas também.

Ouviram alguém limpar a garganta e se afastaram.

-Garotas, peço que saiam da sala, o filme já acabou - apontava a lanterna no rosto delas.

-Oh - Ravena ruborizou.

-Hahhaaha - deu uns tapinhas na mão da feiticeira - Vamos sair daqui - desceu as escadas e encarou o guarda de longe - Balofo estraga prazeres!

-Ora suas!

As meninas saíram correndo.

-Por que estamos fugindo? - Ravena era puxada.

-Porque se aquele bolo-fofo nos reconhecer sairemos nas revistas de todos os países como casal lésbico de heroínas.

-Droga - tomou a dianteira e usando seus poderes em menos de 5 segundos estavam na frente da torre T.

-Hahahah aquele homem deve estar envergonhado até agora.

A feiticeira só balançou a cabeça negativamente , não queria confessar que ele não era o único - Hum - soltou a mão da novata - Eu não quero que os outros saibam.

-Eu sei - não reclamou - Mas... - deu um selinho na outra -...vai ter que pagar pelo meu silêncio - sorriu safadamente.

Ravena sorriu também - Vc não presta - pausa - tarada.

-Bem que você gostou - piscou para a ficante e entrou na torre.

Deu de ombros e entrou em seguida.

Uma semana passou e como as duas eram discretas foi fácil evitar qualquer suspeita, quer dizer, só quando a de cabelos rosas não inventava de provocar a outra titã quando estavam todos ém nem tudo eram flores, Estelar não ficou feliz com a aproximação das duas desde o começo , agora então...se segurava para não soltar raios verdes e chamuscar a novata.

E mais, Ravena sempre adiava a prometida saída ao shopping. A tamaraniana não sabia se estava brava por causa 'das mãos dadas' ou por sentir que estava perdendo a amiga ou por que acreditava que a menor mentiu para ela.

_" Disse que não gosta de aproximações e ela e Jinx andaram de mãos dadas. Disse que não gosta que entrem em seu quarto e Jinx está sempre lá. Disse que eu era sua melhor amiga mas passa mais tempo com a JINX! " _pensava enquanto ia para a sala de treinamento_ " E eu estava mais perto de amiga Ravena quando aqueles monstros tentaram ataca-la pelas costas, Jinx não precisa ter se deslocado tanto para ajuda-la " _fez bico _" Como ela agiu mais rapidamente que eu? "_

Levantou alguns pesos, depois foi para a pista de obstáculos , nadou, voltou a levantar mais pesos "_ Algo não está certo " _

No momento Ravena entrou no recinto, tinha acabado de meditar e era hora de treinar o físico - Oi.

-Olá, Ravena - falou rangindo os dentes.

Sentiu algo pesado lhe suforcar , era a raiva emanada da amiga - Tá tudo bem?

-Sim.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, sabia que não era bom mexer com a tamaraniana quando esta estava brava - Hum, você quer ir ao shopping hoje? - talvez pudesse alegra-la?

-Não.

Aproximou-se apesar de sentir a energia raivosa a esmagando - Estelar, por que você----

-Com licença! - afastou-se - Preciso me alimentar - saiu de lá deixando a outra confusa.

_" Será que ela está brava comigo? "_ agora estava preocupada, muito por sinal, era difícil alguém irritar a tamaraniana pois era alegre demais para ficar perdendo seu tempo se estressando, esse era o trabalho dela, Ravena a ranzinza.

Ficou tão pensativa que nem treinou direito aquele dia, queria ir até a ruiva e perguntar o que estava acontecendo mas sabia que a outra precisava de espaço.

_" Oh-ou, será que ela descobriu? "_ violetas arregalados , balançou a cabeça_ " Não, nem Robin ou Cyborg perceberam , Estelar não..." _pausa_ " ...não, ela deve ter outro motivo ou ela está brava com outra pessoa " _não sentia alívio com isso_ " Mas ela sempre me conta o que está acontecendo quando algo a aborrece "_

E ficou ponderando até a noite chegar, não lutaram contra monstros nem criminosos no final do dia mas ela sentia-se exausta, talvez a tensão, horas pensando e a energia pesada da ruiva lhe cansaram demais. Tudo que queria era dormir e no dia seguinte conversar com a mais alta.

Porém quando entrou no quarto...

-Oi - Jinx piscou.

O queixo de Ravena caiu - O-o-o-o-o que isso? - estava impressionada.

-Meu uniforme de professora - aproximou-se, solto a capa da menor, rodopiou afastando-se e a vestiu - Hoje vou te ensinar umas coisinhas novas - inclinou a cabeça para o lado e chamou a outra com o dedo, estava somente de roupas íntimas rosas e usando a capa da menor.

(vide: .com/art/A-visit-from-Jinx-RxJ-16332330)

A dona do quarto não conseguia piscar.

-Ei - segurou o queixo da outra e a fez fechar a boca - Quer que as moscas entrem? - ficou de costas para feiticeira, seu dedo abaixo do queixo parecia equilibrar o corpo da ficante - Vamos começar as aulas - guiou-a até a cama.

Jogou a presa no colchão e ficou de joelhos sobre ela , as pernas estavão abertas com a aluna entre elas , tirou a capa e a jogou longe - Está pronta? - desceu até suas testas tocarem.

-Er...eu...er...- não conseguia falar.

-Você é tão fofa, sabia? - atacou ferozmente os lábios da encuralada e depois de deixa-la sem ar resolveu beijar o pescoço, clavícula, colo...

-Huuumm - Ravena tentava se concentrar - espera...não estamos...indo rápido demais?

-Rápido? - parou por um instante - Eu tô achando isso muito lento! - e voltou a atacar.

Ravena mordeu o lábio inferior, sabia que ainda gostava da ruiva mas a fila anda, não anda? Tá, pode parecer que não mas isso de empacar só acontece nos bancos!E elas não estavam fazendo nada demais, certo?

-Espere, não - puxou a predadora antes que ela atacasse a sua perseguida.

-O que foi? - estava extasiada, o corpo da veterana estava a deixando louca.

-Eu...não tô pronta... pra isso- ofegava.

-Como não? Eu sei que você está gostando - acariciou os seios nudos tirando uns gemidos baixos - viu?

-É q--- gemeu mais alto ao sentir dedos atrevidos lhe invadir.

-Lição número 1 : não lutar contra a luxúria.

Ravena sabia que desejava a novata, mas alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que o que estava fazendo era errado, ela não a amava. Claro que não poderia se sentir culpada, ela não prometeu nada para Jinx e esta também não cobrou.

Era confortável e divertido este relacionamento com a ex-vilã e elas tinham muitas coisas em comum, mas...ainda assim, ela sentia que algo estava errado.

Enquanto isso Estelar perambulava pela torre, era sua vez de vigiar.

_" Ela não insistiu, não veio atrás de mim "_ fez bico _" Não conversou comigo, acredito que esteja se divertindo com a sua nova melhor amiga " _franziu o cenho "_ Tenho a impressão que ela se esqueceu de mim..." _tirou a 'emisse' da cabeça _" ..não! Amiga não me esqueceria, com certeza algo incomum está acontecendo " _

Foi até o quarto da menor _" Será que está meditando ou será que está dormindo? " _

De repente ouviu uma barulho estranho , colocou o ouvido na porta e os olhos verdes arregalaram , parecia a voz de Ravena...e ela estava gritando de dor!

Logo em seguida ouviu o voz de Jinx , fechou os punhos e não pensou duas vezes, sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, uma vez vilã sempre vilã!

Entrou chutando a porta e apontou suas mãos brilhantes na direção da inimiga - Pare imediatamente se não a agredirei! - o cenho estava mais franzido e os olhos estavam prontos para atirar os raios.

-Ai caramba! - Jinx tampou suas coisas, estava quase fazendo Ravena...er...isso.

-O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha amiga?! - Estelar enfurecida pensou que a feiticeira estava sendo torturada , rapidamente ela empurrou a novata e tirou a amiga da cama segurando-a com uma mão e apontando a outra na direção da inimiga.

-Estelar, calma - Ravena tentava se soltar, mas seu corpo nu estava colado contra o da ruiva e isso tinha grande impacto nela.

-Sabia que não deveríamos confiar em você, sua---

-Espera, não é nada disso que está pensando - levantou as mãos em rendimento, não sabia o que a mais alta estava pensando mas com certeza estava errada!

-Traidora!! - soltou um raio.

Jinx fez uma barreira protetora mas não foi necessária, Ravena havia feito uma antes.

-Estelar, pare com isso! - ficou entre a amada e a ficante - Ela não está fazendo nada de errado.

-Mas! - rosnou - Amiga está sendo enganada, deve ter sido alguma droga ou magia, ela não---

-Estelar, pára! - ficou frente a frente com a ruiva - Ela não é nossa inimiga, ela não fez nada - segurou o rosto dela - Tente se acalmar.

Aos poucos suas mãos e olhos foram apagando - Mas, eu não entendo, o que estavam fazendo?

As duas garotas se entreolharam , rapidamente se cobriram, uma com o lençol e a outra com a capa que estava no chão.

Consertaram a porta pois depois desses gritos alguém poderia aparecer.

No momento as três estavam sentadas na cama , as duas amantes lado a lado e a ruiva de frente para elas.

-Estelar...- Ravena tentava buscar as melhores palavras.

-...estávamos transando - falou e disse.

-Jinx! - deu tapa nela.

-O quê? A gente tava - cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado - E ela atrapalhou.

Massageou a testa e procurava um explicação menos bruta para dar pois reparou no rosto cor vinho da tamaraniana além dos esmeraldas esbugalhados.

-Ma-ma-ma-mas co-co-como duas ga-ga-garotas ...? - não encarava as outras.

-Fazendo, oras! - também estava ruborizada, mas a braveza prevalecia.

Respirou fundo , expirou o ar - Jinx, fica quieta - fitou a intrusa - Estelar, olha pra mim - foi obedecida - eu vou explicar algumas coisas então, por favor, preste atenção e depois pode fazer suas perguntas - viu a outra acentir - Certo...olha, no mundo existem as pessoas chamadas homossexuais...

E foi dada uma palestra sobre gays, lésbicas e afins. Depois de muitos minutos.

-Oh...- Estelar destampou a boca e depois de muito pensar - ...isso significa que eu atrapalhei vcs ?

-Sim, agora dá o fora.

-Jinx! - olhou brava.

-O quê? Ela perguntou.

-Bom - voltou-se para a mais alta - não conte isso para outros.

A ruiva acentiu, era muita informação para ela , nunca imaginou que coisas desse tipo existiam.

-...vc não está com nojo da gente, está?

Foi encarada pelas duas - Não! Não...eu só estou surpresa.

-Tá, agora que passou o susto , vai tomar um leitinho e dormir, nós temos coisas a--- boca tampada por energias negras.

Veinha de ódio saltando na testa branca - Está tudo bem mesmo?

-Sim - sorriu encabulada - Desculpe interrompê-las - levantou-se.

-Ah! - quebrou a energia - tá tá , boa noite , xauzinho - balançava a mão.

Estava quase saindo mas uma dúvida a parou - Amigas? Isso significa que vcs são namoradas?

-Sim - disse feliz.

-Não - disse indiferente.

Todas inertes.

-O quê?! - Jinx encarou feio a dona do quarto - Como assim 'não' ?

-Ops - a intrusa tampou a boca com as mãos.

Ravena voltou a massagear a testa - Estelar, poderia nos dar licença?

-Oh, claro! Er...tenham uma ótima noite, er...desculpe! - saiu voando de lá.

Continua....

Obrigada por ler e desculpe os erros de gramática. Críticas são bem vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá. Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar pela demora, achei mesmo q não haveria interesse nessa história, visto q até eu não estou interessada. Mas em respeito àquele q gostou ou se interessou eu resolvi deixar esse , eu não pretendo continuar a história tão brevemente pois me falta inspiração e idéias, além disso estou com muito problemas aqui e eles estão me atrapalhando muito. Terceiro, não gostaria q ela acabasse assim, logo quem tiver interesse de continuá-la, fique a vontade, se quiser o rascunho da história eu mando sem problemas. Quarto, estou desapontada comigo mesma por não conseguir , tenho outras histórias( completas) q nunca postei, se desejarem lê-las, eu farei questão de postá-las.

Abraços e obrigada pela atenção


End file.
